Madrugada - Capítulo único
by lulis.omnes
Summary: Em uma noite qualquer depois da batalha de Hogwarts pai e filho são capazes de libertar de antigas amarras. Finalmente sendo livres de alguns dos muitos fardos que carregam.


Gritos, muitos gritos.

Feitiços sendo lançados por todos os lados e por diferentes pessoas, todos querendo defender o seu objetivo principal. Havia muita sujeira dos escombros da escola, que agora estava em ruínas. As pessoas estavam sujas, feridas e cansadas. Mas, eu as preferia assim... Preferia ver as pessoas vivas lutando por suas vidas, a ver mais um corpo sem vida.

Já havia tido a minha cota de mortes para mais que uma vida, acho que não precisava nem mesmo vê mais que uma. Não depois de ver o corpo da professora Bourbage sendo devorado por uma cobra na minha mesa de jantar e com todos se divertindo por isso. Ninguém precisa de mais que isso.

Tento não olhar para o que me fez cair, mas é impossível não reconhecer o rosto já sem vida do professor Lupin abaixo de mim. Tento segurar as lágrimas que mais uma vez queriam cair hoje, era uma péssima hora para descobrir que eu gostava dele. Olho para os lados em busca de mais alguém que passava pelo luto dele, mesmo sabendo que era impossível, pelo menos não agora.

Focalizo bem próximo a nós minha tia, Bellatrix, ela lutava com sua sobrinha, Ninfadora, ela pertencia a ordem, mamãe me contava algumas histórias sobre alguns parentes que foram excluídos da linhagem de sangue puro. Ela era casada com o professor Lupin, todos os comensais riram deles, essa foi mais uma das piadas que meus pais e eu rimos sem achar graça. Desvio os olhos delas, e encaro o rosto sem vida que ainda estava sob mim, queria correr dali, mas não queria deixá-lo sozinho, assim como não queria que sua esposa soubesse, talvez assim ela tivesse alguma chance contra titia.

Mais, gritos ecoavam pelo castelo, feitiços eram disparados em todas as direções. Trasgos, gigantes, estátuas de pedra, tudo parecia lutar ali. Eu me perguntava do porquê. Seria por Harry Potter? Pelo Lord das Trevas? Ou apenas para se defender? Um baque de um corpo caindo muito próximo a nós anunciou o fim do duelo, que embora soubesse que não era certo, torcia contra quem deveria apoiar.

O riso cruel de titia preenche meus ouvidos me causando calafrios. Ninfadora havia se tornado mais uma em sua lista de vítimas. Viro por impulso para ela, que me sorri amarelo, orgulhosa por ter ganhado mais uma e sai gargalhando a procura de sua próxima vítima, enquanto aqueles que podem correm de sua visão. Encaro o corpo de sua sobrinha sem vida e volto a olhar para meu antigo professor, não consigo controlar e choro abraçado a seu corpo. Talvez, só talvez, ele pudesse fazer por mim em morte o que fizera pelo Potter enquanto vivo.

Choro por sua morte, choro por sua esposa, choro por seu filho (agora órfão), choro pela batalha, choro pelas escolhas erradas de minha família, choro por não poder mudar o meu destino, choro por cada pessoa que morria ali, choro por tudo o que havia acontecido em minha casa, choro por tudo, choro por minha vida, choro por não poder mais chorar.

Draco acorda de mais um de seus já tradicionais pesadelos, estava suado e o sono já não estava mais ali, e embora acreditasse em seu pai que o dizia ser impossível, sentia a marca negra queimar em sua pele como se o próprio Lord das Trevas a tivesse tocado.

Sai da cama para mais uma expedição da madrugada em seu quarto, leva as mãos ao cabelo, tentando tirar de si todas as memórias de morte, da guerra e de seu tempo como comensal, mas já sabia que era impossível.

Já fazia isso a muito tempo, desde que voltaram para casa a primeira vez, na verdade, diria ser a terceira, durante o primeiro dia os três haviam ficados abraçados em um canto da sala sem emitir nenhum som, acho que talvez esperássemos que o Lord das Trevas viesse para nos punir mais uma vez, como vinha acontecendo com freqüência nos últimos tempos. No segundo dia, mamãe se mostrou a mais forte de nós novamente e nos fez levantar e arrumar a casa, nós mesmos e sem magia, me surpreendeu que tivéssemos conseguidos terminar em um dia. Só no terceiro dia tentamos retornar ao que um dia fora a nossa vida, como eu previra, não deu certo.

Sentei escorado a parede e deixei o medo me dominar, chorei com todas as forças que eu tinha. Era minha chance de ter um luto descente, para além de ficar abraçado a um professor morto no meio de uma batalha. Chorei por horas a fio, ou o que me pareceram horas. Mas, é claro. Havia sido derrotado mais uma vez.

Cravei minhas unhas com força em minha pele, arranhava, furava, puxava, pensei até mesmo em morder, mas a única coisa que acontecia eram feridas externas, o sangue escorria pelo meu braço sujando o chão e minha roupa, mas a marca negra continuava ali, viva, como não estivesse nem mesmo sendo tocada e agredida.

\- Limpe isso, Draco! – a voz grave de meu pai enche o cômodo, mas demonstrava exaustão, como se tivesse participado de um duelo

\- Desde... – tento me explicar

\- Agora! – ordena firme

\- Isso não acontece sem...

\- Não precisa explicar. Apenas limpe.

Tento dizer alguma coisa, mas minha boca abre e fecha, sem que eu encontre nada que pudesse dizer. E meu pai apenas aguarda.

\- Já fiz isso! – será que estou entendendo direito o que meu pai está falando? – Não sai! Já busquei um contra feitiço, um poção, ou qualquer outra coisa, mas não há nada que funcione.

\- Por que tentou?

\- Não queria carregar isso a minha vida toda. Mas, é um fardo que teremos que carregar.

\- Vou encontrar um jeito de tirar.

\- Não perca seu tempo, Draco. Passei anos tentando, não gaste sua vida com algo tão improvável. – assenti para ele e o silêncio preencheu tudo, enquanto eu via o sangue continuar a escorrer do meu braço.

\- Por que está acordado? – pergunto, mas para quebrar o silêncio do que pela resposta em si, não queria que ele dissesse que acordaram por minha causa

\- Pesadelos...Como você. – abro a boca para perguntar, mas a resposta veio primeiro – São as marcas da guerra, e acredite, não somos os únicos.

\- Mamãe...?

\- Não. – suspiro aliviado – Não como nós. Consegui com muito custo deixá-la o mais distante possível disso tudo, apesar de minhas falhas terem sido as responsáveis por precisar afastá-la e também por trazê-la para mais perto. Narcissa merecia algo melhor que eu, mas ela me amou, e fui incapaz de não amá-la de volta. Foi o meu primeiro erro. Não por você, não. Você, Draco, foi um dos únicos acertos que tive na vida. Mas acho que concordará comigo. Porque eu seria capaz de dar a minha vida, que não vale muito, para que Narcissa pudesse ter uma vida diferente da que ofereci a ela.

\- Adoraria que pudéssemos mesmo, mudar o que já passou, não me importaria de não existir para a felicidade dela. Não sei porque a temos.

\- Nem eu. – o silêncio novamente adentrou, e assim como sempre acontecia, não era incomodo ou perturbador, era libertador, mostrava que não havia mais ninguém além deles naquela casa, e todos eram muito gratos por isso.

\- Pode voltar a dormir. – disse para meu pai que continuava a me observar

\- Sabe que não há como depois dos pesadelos.

\- Eu sei. Mas, pode ir. Não vou continuar.

\- Apenas limpe tudo, não por mim, eu o entendo, o entendo mais do que pode imaginar. Mas, o faça por sua mãe. Ela não precisa de mais essa preocupação.

\- O farei! Tenho a noite toda para isso. – sorri para meu pai, que me sorriu de volta

\- Draco! – ele me chamou, e vi em seus olhos coisas que nunca estiveram ali antes: vergonha, arrependimento e lágrimas contidas – Sinto muito! Sinto muito por não ter sido capaz de proteger vocês como deveria! Sinto muito por minhas escolhas erradas! E sinto ainda mais por não ter sido o suficiente para proteger você de se tornar o mesmo que eu.

Era a primeira vez que via meu pai com tamanha fragilidade e totalmente despido, mostrando todos os seus sentimentos assim, de forma tão aberta. Tomei uma dose de coragem, e confessei a ele, o que eu já tentava dizer a muito tempo, mas apenas conseguia tentar demonstrar.

\- Tenho orgulho de quem é! Por não ter desistido de nós, e ter sido capaz de quebrar suas próprias limitações para nos proteger. Tenho muito orgulho em ser seu filho!

Suas lágrimas caíram, e vi um sorriso verdadeiro preencher seus lábios e seus olhos.


End file.
